More Than A Teacher
by Sebacieliplier
Summary: Ciel wants an easy stress relief and then his "stress relief" turns out to be his teacher at his Christian high school/college
1. Chapter One

Ciel's POV:

I wake up to sunlight shining through my window. I groan and say, "Close my curtains Lizzie!" She says, "No, you need to get up! You have a date tonight remember!" I groan and get up. I shove past her to go downstairs for tea. I get downstairs and instinctly cover my right eye because I didn't grab my eye patch. "Goodmorning Ciel, it's about time you got up! It's almost noon!",My aunt, Madam Red says. I grab a teacup and pour the hot water in it. I, then, grab an earl grey tea bag and dunk it in my cup. "I was tired. And I'll be with Lizzy tonight. Should be back for church in the morning. ",I say, taking a sip of my tea. "Okay, have fun.", she says, and I nod. I fake a smile and go back up to my room. "Go take a shower. Then I'll pick out you the most sexy outfit for you. ",Lizzy says handing me a pair of boxers, my eye patch, and a t-shirt. I nod and go to take a shower. I look at my scars along my chest and back in the mirror. _Maybe this time will be different. Maybe he'll actually want to do more than have sex._ I get in the shower and wash my hair and body and quickly get out. I pull on my boxers and put on my eye patch and t-shirt. I walk back to my room to see Lizzie throwing clothes out of my closet. "What the hell are you doing?",I ask, picking up a pair of black skinny jeans and pulling them on. "Picking out your clothes so you look sexy as hell for this guy. what is his name again?",she says, hand me a blue button up and rolled up sleeves. I put it on and fix the collar. I proceed to put in blue gauges in my ears and my maroon converses. "I'm not sure, just said S. Michaelis. Do I look sexy and fuckable?",I ask, doing a small spin for Lizzie. "Definitely! Let's go.",she says, and pulls me down the stairs.


	2. Chapter Two

**_Ciel's POV:_**

I pour some tea into a carry cup and say goodbye to my aunt. I drop Lizzie at her house and then head to the pizza place, two towns over, where I am supposed to meet him. I turn on the radio and gratefully my favorite song comes on.

 ** _I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend_** ** _Sometimes you're better off alone_** ** _But if you change your mind, you know where I am_** ** _Yeah if you change your mind, you know_** ** _Where to find me_** ** _'Cause I don't ever wanna be your boyfriend_** ** _And never did I think that I_** ** _Would be caught in the way you got me_** ** _Push another girl aside and just give in_** ** _Girls love girls and boys_** ** _Girls love girls and boys_** ** _And never did I think that I_** ** _Would be caught in the way you got me_** ** _But girls love girls and boys_** ** _And love is not a choice_** ** _Pose, you've gotta save your reputation_** ** _They're close to finding out about your girlfriend_** ** _But if you change your mind, you know where I am_** ** _Yeah if you change your mind, you know_** ** _Where to find me_** ** _'Cause I don't wanna save your reputation_** ** _And never did I think that I_** ** _Would be caught in the way you got me_** ** _Push another girl aside and just give in_** ** _Girls love girls and boys_** ** _Girls love girls and boys_** ** _And never did I think that I_** ** _Would be caught in the way you got me_** ** _But girls love girls and boys_** ** _And love is not a choice_** ** _I am just a villain vying for attention_** ** _From a girl_** ** _A girl who can't decide and here's the reason why_** ** _Girls love girls and boys_** ** _Girls love girls and boys_** ** _Girls love girls and boys_** ** _Girls love girls and boys_** ** _And never did I think that I_** ** _Would be caught in the way you got me_** ** _But girls love girls and boys_** ** _And love is not a choice_**

As the song ends, I pull into the pizza place parking lot. I'm early so I go in to say hi to Baz. "Hey Baz! I'm here.",I say leaning on the counter. He comes out from the kitchen with a grin on his face. He's tall, has long black hair and dark eyes. "Hi Ciel! When's your date supposed to be here?",he says, handing me a Coke with cherries at the bottom. "Soon. I'm not too early. I actually slept late. Lizzie had to wake me up. ",I say, taking a sip of my drink. He nods and heads back to the kitchen. I go and sit at my usual table. A few minutes later a tall guy comes in and looks straight at me. He has shoulder length dark hair, maroon eyes and he's wearing a black t-shirt and denim jeans. I feel my heartbeat speed up, and I remember my thoughts from earlier: _Maybe this one will be different. Maybe he'll actually want to be more than just sex._ "Are you Ciel?",he asks, with a deep, sexy voice. "Yes I am." He sits down and says, "I'm Sebastian." I smile and nod.


	3. Chapter Three

**_Ciel's POV:_**

"I have some rules.",I say, absent-mindedly rubbing my right shoulder. "Okay, go on.", He says, pulling my hand from my shoulder. "Oh, uhm. First, the eye patch and my shirt stay on. Second, I'm top.",I say, not pulling my hand away from his. "Okay, I can live with that. But I'm a top too, so we'll have to work that out as we get there.",he says, gently running his thumb over my hand. I jump when I hear my phone ring and mentally curse Lizzie. "Sorry, my friends are worried.",I say as I answer the phone.

 _ **L:** How's it going?_ _ **C:** You're interfering._ _ **L:** Oh haha. I'm just worried._ _ **C:** I know. I'm fine. bye._ _ **L:** bye._I hang up and apologize again. "Really, it's okay.",he says, "You know if you want to we can go back to my apartment." "That's sounds lovely." "Come on, you can follow me there." I nod and wave goodbye to Baz. I follow him out to his car, which is parked behind mine. "This is my car.",we say at the same time, pointing to our cars. I smile slightly and say, "I'll just follow you there." He smiles and nods. On the drive there, I call Lizzie back. _**L:** Hello?_ _ **C:** Hey, Liz._ _ **L:** Hey! How's it going?_ _ **C:** I'm driving to his apartment. I, uhm_ _ **L:** What is it, Ciel?_ _ **C:** I don't feel well. Not because of the date, I just didn't feel well when I got up. I think that's why I slept so late._ _ **L:** Maybe you should come home, You get majorly sick when you get sick._ _ **C:** No, I'm staying. if I need to I'll stay the night_ _ **L:** You don't stay nights, Ciel. You never have._ _ **C:** I will if I need to. And I actually kind of like this guy. He's sweet. I'll call you if I need you to come get me. I promise._ _ **L:** Alright. I love you, Ciel._ _ **C:** Love you too, Liz. Bye._ _ **L:** Bye._I end the call just as we pull into the driveway. Sebastian waits for me to get out of the car, before we go in. There's a lot of boxes packed everywhere and the walls are bare. "I'm sorry, I know it's a mess, I've been in the process of moving two towns from here and I haven't quite finished.",Sebastian says, rubbing his neck. "It's okay. I know what it can be like moving. I moved in with my aunt when I was ten. ",I say. _Why did I just say that? I never share any part of my personal life._ "That must have sucked. Not living with you're parents I mean.",he says, taking off his jacket. "Not as bad as you'd think.",I mumble, hanging up my jacket and taking off my converses. I feel him staring at me and I look up at him to see a horrified face. "Sorry, that was morbid. My life before I moved in with my aunt was really bad.",I say and he relaxes.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Ciel's POV:_** He leads me to his room and lays me down on the bed. I look up at him and slightly smile. He grins and kisses me roughly. I lick his bottom lip after a few minutes and he let's me in. Our tongues battle for dominance and he eventually wins. I feel him unzip my jeans and pull them down. I kiss hickey's all over his neck and he rubs my erection through my boxers. I let out a soft moan. "Hahaha, you're a moaner? I didn't think you were.",he says, softly laughing. I groan and pull him into a kiss.

(I am so sorry. I've never wrote smut before and it makes me a little uncomfortable)

 ** _Later that night:_**

I fall back against the headboard and Sebastian sits next to me. "Are you okay? You seem weak right now.",he asks. "Honestly I'm not sure. My friend Lizzie thinks I'm sick.", I say, resting my head against his shoulder. "Oh, that's not good. Is Lizzie--" "My girlfriend? No. But she does help me not out myself to my aunt.",I say, rubbing my right shoulder again. "Have you not told her that you're gay?", he asks, putting his arm around my shoulders. I wince as his hand rests on my right shoulder and say, "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that she's very religious." He moves his hand and nods, understanding. He gets up and rummages through an open box and comes back with a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He hands them to me and points to a door across the room. "There's the bathroom. Washcloths and such are all in there. And you're welcome to stay the night.",he says and I stand up and walk towards the bathroom. I quickly put on the clothes he gave me, being cautious about my shoulder. I walk back into the bedroom to see him half asleep on the bed. "Oh sorry. I just have a really busy day tomorrow. Do you know wether you're staying or not?",he says, sitting up. "No I can't. I know if I do I'll probably be late getting home and then I'll get my head took off because I'll probably miss church.",I say, tying my converses. "Is she that religious that she makes you go to church with her every week?",he asks. I nod and say,"It's worse than that. She made me go to our town Christian College too. And actually my school year starts on Monday. yay! bunch of overly religious kids who take pity on me and think I'm a perfect little christian. That's bull shit." He laughs and I take it by suprise. "Wait, that sounds like Taylor! I'm subbing for a teacher there for the year. and that was basically the description I was given!",he says, smiling at me. he gently rubs my shoulder and I flinch away.


	5. Chapter Five

**_Ciel's POV:_**

"Oh sorry! Are you okay? Did I hurt you while we were having sex?",Sebastian asks looking at me worriedly. "It's okay. I'm fine. and no you didn't. My shoulder has been hurt for awhile",I say. _Why did I tell him this? He's not my boyfriend._ "Oh. Well at least let me walk you out.",he says, pulling me up from the bed. I smile and nod. As I drive home I get a call from Madam Red.

 _ **M. Red:** Hey, Where are you_

 _ **C:** I'm on my way home. Have to drop Lizzie off first_

 _ **M. Red:** Okay, just making sure you were okay. _

_**C:** I'm fine. I'll be home soon. Got to go. Bye_

I hang up and continue to drive home. When I get there, Madam Red is still awake. Most likely waiting on me. "You're home!", she says hugging me. "ahhhhhhhhh let go! you know better!", I say, trying to pull away from her. She smiles but pulls away. "You look sick, are you okay?", she asks, and I nod, suddenly dizzy. "I...",I pass out and hit the floor.

 ** _The Next morning:_**

I wake up with a massive headache and the smell of Sebastian. "I hope he's okay. He seemed really weak last night.",a familiar voice says. I slowly open my eyes and see Sebatian sitting next to me, and talking to Lizzie. "W-what are you doing here?",I ask, gently grabbing his hand. "Lizzie called and said you had passed out suddenly, after you left last night. And I was down here anyway, so I came to make sure you were okay.",he says, running his thumb over the back of my hand. "You didn't have to. I'm fine.",I say, sitting up. I immediately regret it, and lean against the headboard. I feel the bed shift and I feel him put an arm around me. "I'll leave you two be. I'll be downstairs with Madam Red.",Lizzie says, closing the door behind her. I lean my head on his shoulder and I hear him ask,"Why do you call your aunt Madam Red?" "Because she never wears anything but red and she's kinda a main person in our church. So, everyone calls her Madam Red.",I say, and I sneeze.


End file.
